


Судьба

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Асока не может спасти своего учителя.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Судьба

Малакорский храм руинами высится вокруг нее. Пыль еще не улеглась, в воздухе висит серое марево, не дающее вдохнуть полной грудью.

В этот миг, шагая из одной реальности в другую, Асока словно видит мириады нитей, опутывающие мироздание, связывающие прошлое с настоящим, настоящее с грядущим. Она видит тени иных миров и иных событий, никогда не существовавшие ситхи и джедаи проходят пред ней чередой, тень другой планеты, уничтоженной руками Света, вдруг нависает над ней, и невыносимое страдание на миг опаляет душу. Призрак женщины, убившей миллионы живых существ во имя добра и Республики, смотрит на нее из небытия, и взгляд ее печален — и ужасен.

Малакор, отголосок несбывшегося…

Но потом Асока запинается о камень, и всевидение проходит, как не было, оставляя ее наедине с собственной болью.

«Ты не можешь спасти своего учителя, а я — своего…»

Почему она это сказала, почему? Теперь она и сама не понимает, как могла отказаться от Анакина. Обещать, что не оставишь, и — оставить. Мне не спасти тебя, учитель, прости. Живи, как живется, пусть даже на Темной стороне. Мне нет дела до тебя.

Мне нет дела…

Кажется, будто кто-то другой говорил ее голосом, шевелил ее губами и языком. Когда она успела научиться джедайскому смирению? Когда научилась отказываться от близких? От самых дорогих?

Это словно была и не она вовсе.

Пыль оседает ей на плечи, на монтралы, на поднятое вверх лицо, на сомкнутые веки. Взором своей памяти Асока видит Анакина — молодого, почти мальчишку, генералом на той давней войне. Он взял ее в ученицы, взвалил на свои плечи этот груз — строптивого подростка. Она обязана ему всем, но отдать этот долг, похоже, не в силах.

Смириться с этим?

Или пробовать снова и снова, пытаясь его спасти? Умереть, пытаясь, — но не сдаваться.

Вернуться на временные пути — это первое, о чем Асока думает. Это наверняка не так просто, но ради него, ради Анакина, она обязана до них добраться.

И все исправить.

Если не сейчас, то в прошлом. Однажды ведь он совершил этот первый шаг во тьму, и если удержать его, если предотвратить…

Но когда это случилось с ним, почему он пал, он — лучший из людей? Может быть, приказ 66 и нападение клонов на него так повлияло? Или он ушел во тьму вслед за другом своим Палпатином, к которому столько лет был привязан? Или все намного проще, и Анакин всего-то окончательно разочаровался в Ордене, как граф Дуку когда-то?

Все дело в войне, на которой каждый из джедаев научился ненавидеть? Или в любви? В смерти Падме — кто знает, как он это пережил, эту внезапную гибель любимой неизвестно от чьих рук.

Или в смерти матери, в той беспросветности, с которой он возвращался на Татуин?

Или все дело в том, что джедаи не забрали его в Храм во младенчестве, и он вырос в рабстве, и одна Сила знает, чего насмотрелся еще в детстве?

Как удержать его, в какой момент? А может, Великая Сила и не позволит его удержать; дитя пророчества, он существует в тисках предназначения. Быть может, он с рождения был на это обречен.

Асоке отчего-то представляется человек, который умер, прежде чем родился, вся жизнь которого была лишь дорисовкой к уже готовому концу.

Слезы ползут по запыленным ее щекам.

«Это не я, — думает Асока. — Это не я, это не мои мысли. Я не верю в судьбу. Я не могу сдаться!»

Я не могу…

Спасти…

Не могу…

Планета с названием, полным несбывшейся боли, продолжает свой бег по орбите. Миры и миры наливаются силой реальности или бледнеют, проникают друг в друга, задевая живущих, которым не дано ничего изменить.

В конечном счете, все решает Великая Сила.

Или судьба.

Или кто-то еще.

Асока Тано сидит, стиснув зубы, не в силах сделать следующий шаг.


End file.
